<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【维吉尔单人】寻路指针 by bladeedge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260512">【维吉尔单人】寻路指针</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge'>bladeedge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vergil solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>回家的另一种方式——是这样吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【维吉尔单人】寻路指针</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们把一截脊柱抽了出来，身体一下变得空空荡荡，敞开着，里头的心脏仍在不知所措地拼命跳动。随着脊椎骨的抽离，攀附其上的脑干也根根断裂、撕落，他的视野扭曲成一团粘稠模糊的黑色，呼吸与脉搏失速——诸如此类，总之，情况糟透了。血和失禁的体液把身体里的水分全带走了。</p><p>维吉尔想到扯破的馅饼。上周他们吃了这个，苹果蜂蜜馅，烤得金黄，很好吃。拉扯饼块时，苹果酱黏黏糊糊地滴在盘子上。他也同甜点一样被叉起来，抖一抖，恶魔在肚子里拨弄几下，避免皮肤过早生长在一起：尽管脖颈与骨盆中间还是空的。他被举起来。</p><p>恶魔看着他。维吉尔吐在地上，舌头收不回去。</p><p>“你很弱。”它说。然后它们都笑。很弱的维吉尔变成一块吸饱水的破抹布，滴滴答答淋得到处都是。这时他的眼睛看见一些光亮，所以动一动，将视线移到恶魔身上。他问：结束了吗？</p><p>“没有。”恶魔回答，“我们还要对你下一个非常、非常恶毒的诅咒，以此报复斯巴达对魔界的背叛。它会陪伴你一生，即使你的躯壳烧成焦灰，这个烙印也不会从你的灵魂上消失。”</p><p>“是什么？”</p><p>“你将无法再得到任何爱。”</p><p>维吉尔低下头。不知道多久以后，在他即将砍下最后一个恶魔的头颅时，他的胸口还因为这个诅咒发热。他站在家门口的大火前，握紧刀柄，感到热风拂过脸与麻木的手指。<br/>
“我不需要爱。”他说，“不再需要了。”<br/>
“看吧，它很有效。”恶魔说。</p><p>它的脑袋瓜儿掉在地上，被踩得粉碎。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>维吉尔没把这个诅咒放在心上。好吧，算啦，随它去了——无论那是什么，他也只能如此活下去，况且它尚算一个虚无缥缈的恶意。爱是怎么一回事呢？</p><p>他不太走运。运气算爱的一种吗？</p><p>那就当作世界不爱他。维吉尔不爱抱怨，他只需要拿好自己的刀，挥出去，往前走，迈过满地狼籍和绊脚的尸体即可。伤痕是身体的租客，疼痛付过押金，停留时间就依个体喜好。攻击与受击，他选不出更偏好哪一个。年岁渐长后，痛觉逐渐成为一类模糊的概念，因为他很久没再弄脏过衣服。</p><p>有时他会饥饿。他吃过恶魔，过期的速食面包，不好闻的酸奶，还有一只没成熟的苹果。他啃下时果皮发涩，酸水涌进喉管把他呛着了。果肉贫瘠，甚至没有多少汁水，吃起来异常无趣。维吉尔把果核扔进垃圾桶。<br/>
他的胃得到满足。</p><p>有时他想：这不重要。维吉尔不在意自己是否吃饱，他需要的只是自己还能思考与行走的权利不被饥饿剥夺。他对待自己的方式糟透了。</p><p>对待兄弟当然更坏。</p><p>某一天但丁抓住他，成功地使他没有余力挣脱。维吉尔感到又痛、又累、又饿，他的上下眼皮打架，像落进一桶没化开的奶酪奶油。他的手臂因骨折垂下去，古怪地摇晃，在接吻时发冷发抖。</p><p>他说：“这是我的初吻。”<br/>
他有点沮丧。但丁愣了一下，说：“谁管你啊。”<br/>
把他上了。</p><p>维吉尔没什么反抗。他的膝盖叠到肩上，收指攥紧但丁红色的外套，等对方用力地楔进他的屁股里。一开始有点痛，后来就很痛，异常痛，弟弟的手指破进他没好清楚的伤口里，他自己的牙齿咬到舌头。趁还有些余裕他思考起别的事，走神厉害，并疑惑为何要在意一个吻。这个念头像火花一样闪过，而维吉尔没意识到它是身体对他残暴统治的最后一点微弱反抗，因为在这次交合之后，他就不再有什么不可失去的东西了。他的很多个第一次粗糙了结，但丁对走神怒不可遏，把他压在墙上搞。</p><p>他倒很希望叛逆能插在自己胸口，他需要散热，那个该死的诅咒让他发热得要疯啦。他的心脏剧烈搏动，贴着破破烂烂的肋骨和被捂热的项链，血却似乎一点没往脑子里走，人晕到厉害。但丁啃他嘴唇时把什么咬破了。</p><p>“你说什么？”他说。<br/>
对方的声音从遥远的海那头传到他被咬得湿漉漉的耳朵里。维吉尔绷得紧紧，脸贴在地上，呼哧呼哧地喘气，仿佛突然间对方踩中他要害。他的胸口好疼，因此他确信这是但丁折磨人的另一种方式，他得立刻让他闭嘴。他向后踹，肚子里的东西更用力捅来捅去。</p><p>他想起断掉的脊椎骨。在手指抚摸脊背时，传来的热度使他烫伤。他不知道这是因为诅咒还是因为失血，或者只是他脑子被打坏了。在蜷缩成一团后，维吉尔的喉咙深处挤出一团痛苦不已的干呕声，他原以为自己会吐出脏器碎片，再不济也是血，可地上只有唾液稀释的胆汁，它们刺激得鼻腔也开始流鼻水。回忆和遥远的苦痛噎得他不能呼吸。好了，现在他想起脊柱是如何一根根断掉的。</p><p>“杀了我。”他说，“杀了我。”</p><p>他的反应像是但丁正撬动那块骨骼。他的背部凹下的细长笔直的线依然存在，没有空洞，没有变成一条案板上的精选猪骨。诅咒和幻觉其一，或者联手，将他掐死在地，令他短暂地死去二十分钟，带着满脸的泪水、唾液和其他乱七八糟的东西，这算是很狼狈了。他的自尊或许被刮下一小块沙砾，只是无足轻重——他承认截至目前已丢过许多次脸，这并不算什么。等他重返人间，但丁一样被他按在地上揍，揍得更狠。</p><p>他意识到爱不再是一件直接忽视便可的灰尘，它开始让他过敏，呼吸不畅，他不明白为什么。戳破但丁的腹腔没能结束任何事，只让他们的关系越来越糟、越来越糟、越来越糟；然后他掉下去了。他摔得半死。</p><p>维吉尔开始为自己逃避命题懊悔。他本来可以无视爱与不爱一堆破事，现在的情形变成过敏病人躲开过敏原，而他不能意识到爱到底是什么东西。它没有形状，没有颜色，没有价格，可以在一两句话内令他的胃挤成一团烂番茄，又讨人厌地余音不绝，没头没脑地在他耳边打转。他烦透了。他把刀拿起来，朝那个嗤笑着的天上的三只眼杀去，他的烂番茄一样的胃则哀嚎不止。</p><p> </p><p>“我看见你的诅咒。”蒙杜斯说，“它设计得很漂亮。你感觉如何？”<br/>
“糟透了。”他说。</p><p>他的意识剥离开来，啪地甩在地上。他看见自己的身体在空中晃来晃去，轻轻拆开，露出里面伤痕累累的脉络关节。他对自己不好，没法很快晕过去，所以只好清醒地看蒙杜斯拼拼补补，针线穿过皮肉，然后塞进固定用的黑色壳子里。<br/>
壳子里头黑漆漆，他什么也看不见。</p><p>“你想说点什么吗？”对方问，“我要给你洗脑子了。”</p><p>“爱是什么？”维吉尔问。</p><p>“是你得不到的东西。”</p><p>“我不在乎。我想知道它是什么。”</p><p>壳子被敲几下。<br/>
“爱是能赋予人权利的权利。”蒙杜斯说，“他人爱你，赋予你被爱的权利；你爱他人，赋予你爱的权利。这些都没有了，也没关系。不过，这个诅咒和它们没有关系。最重要的是，爱使你感知你的存在。”<br/>
“我不明白。”<br/>
“你当然不会明白，”对方说，“因为你无法爱你自己。所以你跳下来——你知道会发生什么，但你无法阻止自己去做。你的理性、自尊、欲望支配着‘维吉尔’，将他的生命转化为……宿命。”</p><p>他在壳子里动一动。</p><p>“你看见过现在发生的？”<br/>
“当然。”<br/>
“从那时开始？”<br/>
“从你诞生开始。”蒙杜斯纠正道。</p><p>“那这个诅咒并未起效。”<br/>
“啊，这么说也没错。但你原本可以选择不接受它。”</p><p>他闭上眼。<br/>
“我活该。”他疲惫地说。过了这么久他终于累了。然而他意识到没有爱，他连自寻死亡也无法做到。他只能静静地等待着，在壳子里，等说爱他的那个人来给一切画下句号。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>